Chaos
by Stella.Robin
Summary: This story takes place in the Luxen world. The young human girl Aaliyah grew up with 3 Luxen. They all struggle with the DOD and other problems. And this mysterious guy she can't get out of her head seems to turn into one of her biggest Problems.


I never want leave my bed. Never ever forever. My head throbbed and my eyes burned like hell as I slowly woke up. Moaning I turned around in the warm sheets that felt like heaven. It was like floating on a cloud. LEAH , the scream interrupted my peaceful moment. I blinked and pulled my sheet over my head. If I just ignored it they might leave me alone. But nope I should have known better. Because in the next moment I was suddenly squished to death. Well maybe not death death but pretty close.

"What the heck?" I didn t even need to look I already knew who was laying on top of me, breaking all my bones. "Brooks get off me!" I peeked my head out from under the blanket and looked right into two amused brown eyes. Well brown eyes with little bit greenish sprinkles near the pupil. Brooks laughed and brushed a lock of his sand blonde hair out of his face. "Hey sleepy-head" He rolled beside me and sat up on my bed. "Why would you do this to me?", I said while I started to sit up. "Because I called you like five times and you still didn t get up." I rubbed my face and yawned loud. "Well" , I said with watery eyes "You could have just woke me up normally. You didn t need to squish me like a bug." He winked at me. "Where s the fun in that? But anyways you need to get you lazy ass out of the bed or else we will be late. Besides I made pancakes and Brice is digging in so there might be no more left when you get up there." A big smile spread over my face. "Do we have maple syrup, strawberries-" "- Whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles." , he finished my sentence knowing exactly what I wanted on my pancakes. "Yes we do, now get ready or else I m going to eat the pancakes before Brice even gets to look at them."

With that terrifying threat het got up and left. Scared he would make action to his words I rushed to my bathroom took the quickest shower ever, brushed my hair and my teeth in record time and opened my closet. Thinking for about five minutes I decided to wear black jeans and spaghetti-shirt with a Hoddie on top. Standing in front of my mirror I quickly put my coal-black hair in a messy bun an decided to put just a little bit of make up on. Taking to steps a time I ran the stairs up. "FINISHED", I screamed so that everybody knew I was ready for my pancakes.

In our big kitchen sat Brice on the island that was built in the middle of the open kitchen and Brooks was cleaning the sink. I looked at the twins and smiled. It wasn t hard for me at all to know which ones was who. I could always tell the difference. But except me and Shane, there were practically no other people who could tell them apart. They both were over 6 feet, both had the same blonde hair and the same strange eyes. And both of them were ridiculously good looking. So many girls had asked me for their phone-numbers or about their private life. And I get it. I mean the high cheek bones, the white teeth, the little dimples that showed when they laughed their stunning laugh. Yes I totally get it but for me they are they are the twins. The twins I grew up with, the twins who sometimes annoy the living crap out of me, the twins that to always scare me with their freaking alien powers and the twins who used to flush my clothes down the toilet as we were little. They are my brothers, my family.

"Oh I was hoping you would fall asleep again so I could eat pancakes.", Said Brice with a mouth full of food. I sighed. "Don t choke or else I have to find someone else who drives me to school." Brooks giggled and Brice showed me a not very nice finger. I stuck my tongue out and snatched my pancakes of the counter bringing them out of his reach. Brice and Brooks started a conversation about a new car they both wanted and I drifted off eating my pancakes in silence.

Four pancakes later we finally sat in Brice's car. Brice drove recklessly and probably broke every speed limit there was. Scared for my life I hold on to the belt trying to keep my delicious breakfast in. I wanted to tell him too be careful and not let them die but since I was the reason we were late in the first place, I kept my mouth shut and prayed to survive this day. We arrived at our school just in time and with a quick kiss in their direction I jumped out of the car and rushed to my classroom. Out of breath and with sweaty hands I sat on my chair right when the bell rang. My desk neighbor aka my best friend Abbey shook her head. I grinned at her.

"Leah how do you manage to be late for everything?" I grabbed my math book and a pen out of my bag and placed it in front of me on the table. "What do you mean? I made it before the bell rang. That s not late for me". Abbey shook her head again but this time with a bigger smile. She opened her mouth but our teacher interrupted us before Abbey could finish her sentence. "Aaliyah and Abbey would you like to share your Conversation with us?" None of us gave an answer. Miss Armas smiled coldly. "That s what I thought." She turned her attention back to what she was saying and I drifted off not listening to her. Not listening until I heard the words- "A surprise test?!" , shrieked Abbey. I groaned as Miss Armas handed us the test. A great start to a shitty day.


End file.
